Mikan's First Love
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: our beautiful mikan was already student of high school ! though, she was really innocent, she had feeling toward her partner seat ..but, everything was never going well .. R&R :D !
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST LOVE**

**Hi everyone … **

**Well, this is my new story and I hope it will be interesting , this idea came while I still writing on my other story :D**

**Talk about my other story, I'll 'pause' it for a moment for some reasons but, I'll update it again ASAP ! **

**Please enjoy ! :3**

**Summaries : First love is something so wonderful for everyone and Mikan agrees with that..though, Mikan must passed all of the hard obstacles and it was hurting her, but she is happy right now …**

**Disclaimer : No, of course not … :p**

**Chapter 1. The New Term**

**Normal's POV**

The New term is begin.. The students also happy about this after a long school's holiday finished… they will find their new class, new homeroom teacher also new friends..

The students will be divided into 3 class each divisions : Class A for Genius students, Class B for Smart students, and Class C for um, how to say it .. um for lazy students..

Students are lining up to see announcement that announce their new class and their new classmates..one of them is our dearest Mikan Sakura who this year will be in Senior High School Student..She already grow up as a very beautiful lady with charming and cute behaviour..She found her own fanclub this passed years..

**Mikan's POV**

'Whaaaa~ the new term is begin ! How wonderful ! I'll meet a lot of new friends ! But, I still hope this year I'll be in the same class with Hotaru ' I thought..

" Baka " Hotaru my best friends for 5 years greets me, I really hope that I'll be hotaru's classmates this year because I never in the same class with her this passed 5 years..

" Ohayo Hotaru~ I hope this year we will be in the same class huh ? " I said as I clinging at her..

BAKA BAKA BAKA !

"Ouch Hotaru, what was that for ?" I groaned as I fell on my butt..

" Stop clinging at me and this year you'll be 15 years old ! Stop acting so childish " She said.. She maybe be cold and rude but, actually she cares about me a lot and that's why I love her !

" ouwww, but that's why you love me right?~ " I tease her..

" whatever " As now our turn to see the announcement I search my name and…

**SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION **

**CLASS A **

**Mikan Sakura**

**Hotaru Imai **

**Ruka Nogi**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**Sumire Shouda**

**Kokoroyomi**

**Kitsuneme**

**Anna Umemomiya **

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

**Yuu Tobita**

…**.**

" HOTARU~ WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS~!" I cheer as I jump up and down ..

" hm .. " I'm so happy ! my hard work this passed years to study was paid off on this year ! I'm so so happy ~

**- IN THE CLASS-**

**Normal's POV **

The class are full with all of students Class A from Senior High School division, they chatting each other until..

" Ohayooo all of my Cutie Pies~ this year I'll be your homeroom teacher .. I hope we can have fun together ~ " The class groan as a young man come with his tutu also his tiara

" not you again … "

" Look look ! he even wears tutu and tiara in our first meeting ew .."

" hai hai ..Nice to see you darling .. and now I'll ….." The sound of door open cuts Narumi ..

" KYAAAA ! IT'S NATSUME-KUN AND RUKA-KUN " Narumi sweat dropped..

" Ah .. Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun.. please have a seat …"

" hn "

" hai "

" OK ! As I said before.. I'll introduce myself like the other homeroom teachers though, you already know me... I'm Narumi Anju ! This year I'll be your homeroom teacher ! I hope we can do the sweet and cute things together ! Yoroshiku ! " the class just keep silent as they telling him to continue..

" Now, I'll give you all partner.. This partner will always sit together until 1 weeks and I hope you guys will get along~ Any questions sweety ? " the class cheer and some guys wanted to be Mikan's partner as the girls with Natsume's partner until Mikan raise her hand ..

" Yes Mikan-chan ? "

" Narumi-sensei.. is the partner will be boy and girl or it can be girl and girl ? "

" hmm.. you will see..anything else ? "

" No thank you Narumi-sensei " Mikan smile and sit down..

" Ok, I want all of the girls in this class come to the front of the class to take one paper that I already made it for you..on the paper , there is a name of your partner so, Come here girls ! " Narumi yell … The girls come to the front of the class to take a paper..

**Mikan's POV **

As I take the paper , I open it and look at the name's of my partner..

' _**NATSUME HYUUGA '**_

' What ! I'm not with Hotaru ! ' I sigh, so much for hoping it was her .. anyway I know who Nastume was but I never talked to him so, I always knew him from my friends ..

" Hotaru ! Who is your partner ? "

" Ruka Nogi "

" aww, I was hoping it was you becoming my partner instead it was Natsume Hyuuga " I said..

" Baka .. " She said emotionless..

" Ok Pumpkins you can back your seat but, if your sit partner was a girl before, one of you must sit behind her..after that you must call your partner's name, got it ? "

' It means, I'll either sit behind or in front of Hotaru .. Yeyy ! I'll be able to talk to my dear Hotaru ! '

" Hotaru .."

" You're in my back " I sigh then, I walk toward my seat and then yell my partner's name ..

" NATSUME HYUUGA ! " I yell

" No need to yell, I'm here beside you " I look toward my partner and gasp..He is really HOT ! I mean wow..I always hear my friends talked about it but I never knew that my partner is really handsome..

" I'm sorry ..I'm Mikan Sakura ! I hope we can get along ..! " I smile sweetly

" Whatever " is the only answer from his mouth .. ' How rude ! ' I puff my cheek and silent myself ..

" Ok darling! Free time period for today .. bye~ " As Narumi-sensei walk out of the class.. I look to my partner , I think he's sleeping under his manga on his face .. he's so cute ..

" Done observe me ? " he smirk, ' but he's a bastard '

" I was not observing you ! "

" lie " he scoffed ..

" am not " I stuck my tongue out to him ..

" whatever Ruka let's go " He said as he stand up and then he go out of the class .. ' what was I thinking ? Hot ? HANDSOME ?! That bastard is sooo….handsome ' I thought as I observe him while he is go out of the class..

" Baka ! don't gaping like that a flies will go tour your big mouth "

" Aw Hotaru ! Let's go to the canteen I'm hungry ! " I said back as usual..

**- At Canteen - **

The canteen crowd more than usual, we even almost didn't get out seat ..

" So full ! Man, this is so crowd.. I hardly can breath here .." I said while I eat my Tuna sandwich..

" yeah " she said ..

" Yo Mikan Sakura " A girl with her groups come surrounding our table..

" yes ? " I ask..

" you bitch ! I want to wipe that idiotic smile from your face ! "

" Hold on, Why are you despise me so much ? What did I do ? " I ask confuse..

" why were you sat with our dearest Natsume-sama ! " She said.. ahh, they are Natsume's fans ..

" Not my fault, it was coincidence " I shrug and continue to eat my sandwich but suddenly my sandwich is not in my hand anymore and all I knew there is an orange liquid flown from my head to my skirt ..

" Damn bitch, you're so full of yourself " Hotaru than stand up and hold out her baka-gun..

" I want you to our of this place in 5 seconds before my baka-gun shoots you " She said angry ..but then her baka-gun fall to the ground because of the girl's kick ..

" Imai imai, you think we are afraid of you ? Don't be ridiculous "

I look toward Hotaru and then a vein pop in my head..

" WHAT'S YOU PROBLEM HUH ? " I said push her until she fall down .. one of her friends help her to stand up and then she also outrage ..She raise her hand and I close my eyes, hope the painful will come..but as I waiting there is no hand slapped my face instead I hear they said..

" Natsume- sama .."

TO BE CONTINUED..

**Haha.. I know the first chapter was boring but wait fro the other chapters ;)**

**Please review ! I want to know what's in your mind ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKAN'S FIRST LOVE**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013 ! **

**YOO HOOO! I'm soo so excited ..! eh ? New year was yesterday isn't ? Damn! I was late to said it -_- hahaaa anyway~~~ let's do our best in this year ! **

**As I was re-read this story, I was thinking to changed the title from " FIRST LOVE " to " MIKAN'S FIRST LOVE " because it was more connected to the story, also I changed the summary …:D**

**Ah, special thanks to BubblySunshine190 , you are really great ! :3, thanks for your correction and your information :D **

**Thanks for all your reviews:D**

**Well, here it is ..:D**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT !:3**

**Disclaimer : No, of course not … :p**

**Chapter 2 . Is it my first love ? **

**NORMAL'S POV**

" Natsume- sama .." Mikan opened her eyes and surprised by the person in front of her.. In front her, there was Natsume who held one of the girls hand that supposed to slap Mikan's face a while ago..The girl seems scared and shivered.. Natsume took a glass of orange beside him and then spilled it to the girl's hair..

" Eye for an eye , hand for a hand .. you will received the same thing if you hurt her once again …" Natsume said with his deep and cold voice ..the girl just nodded, too scared to talk and then they went out the canteen, embarrassed ..Natsume sighed and then turned around to see Mikan who now sat on the floor and still surprised..

" Yo Polka, are you okay ? "

" I-I'm fi-fin…..WHATT!? POLKA?! YOU PERVERT BASTARD ! "

" Is that your thank you gift ? I'm hurt " Natsume faking a hurtful expression..

" w-well, I wanted to but after I found out that you were a pervert guy, No, thank you " She pouted ..Natsume smirked and then absent-mindedly took out his handkerchief and then cleaned Mikan's hair and her stained uniforms ..

" W-what a-are you doing !? I-I can do i-it myself .." Mikan said blushing hard.. this was the first time Mikan felt her heart beating so fast..**'What's this feeling?'** Natsume kept silent and then carried Mikan bridal-style ..Mikan blushed harder than before now..

" H-hey ! S-stop! P-put me d-down ! " She said struggling .. Natsume pretended to not heard Mikan's noise instead he yelled to their audiences who were surrounding them since Mikan's fought ..

" What did you watch ?! Mind your business! " He yelled.. the crowd almost instantly went back to their business, scared by Natsume's voice..He looked to Ruka ( Who stood behind him all of the time ) And signaled him to take care Hotaru and the mess .. As Ruka got the message, Natsume took Mikan to the class while Mikan was silent all over their way..

" hey, Polka .. what's on your mind ? " worried evident in his voice.. Mikan startled by his voice ..

" h-huh ? "

" What's on your mind ? You seem distracted by something .." He sighed..

" U-um ..w-well..you s-see.. This was the first time there was a boy who carried me like this.." She said blushing madly.. Natsume saw this and smirked..

" heh.. so you like it ? "

" yes… I-I mean NO ! anyway, where are we heading to ? and please put me down.. I can walk by myself ..! " She said pouted.. Natsume found it cute but shrugged it .. he put Mikan down and then asked her..

" I wanted to take you to the class, are you fine ? "

" Why you wanted to take me to the class ? I already said that I'm fine ! "

" To take your change,duh ? I thought girls must put their clothes in their bag ? and today we had athletic lesson .." Mikan blushed..

" a-ano.. t-thank you.." She mumbled ..

" What ? " He said leaning down to her level.. He was taller than her obviously, much much taller than her … Mikan blushed furiously and stepped back .. **' Too close ! '** ..she stared at his face ..

" T-thank you so much for your h-help .." She smiled sweetly and then ran to the class .. Natsume taken back by her action and then unconsciously smiled ..he shrugged and walked back to his friends ..

Meanwhile, Mikan was panted and still blushing furiously inside the class.. there was no one in the class because it was still free-period **'Why ? why am I feeling like this ? Oh well, I will asked Hotar-HOTARU! OH MY GOD ! I LEFT HER IN THE CANTEEN ! '** she thought panicky.. suddenly, there was a hand touched her left hand .. she screamed loudly until she was shot by a familiar gun ..

BAKA BAKA BAKA

" It was my hand idiot ..God ! You screamed too loud " She said annoyed .. She sat on her chair and took her gym uniform..

" Owwie.. Hotaru ! How are you ? Did you hurt somewhere ? "

" I'm fine.." she said emotionless ..

" Are you sure ? "

" Yeah"

" Really really sure ? "

" Do you want to be shot once again ? " She lift her Baka-gun ..

" Geez! I'm just asking ! anyway, I'm sorry I left you in the canteen before .. "

" It's okay, Bunny-boy helped me anyway " she said shrugged …

" You mean, Ruka-pyon ? Don't tell me you .."

" Don't think about it " She glared at Mikan …Mikan pouted.. she also took her gym uniform until she heard..

" What's with you and Hyuuga anyway ? " Mikan surprised and then blushed ..

" N-nothing r-really " She said sheepish smiled ..Hotaru shrugged and then walked out the class while Mikan followed her..

" Ne, Hotaru … do you ever felt you heart beating so fast toward a boy ? " Hotaru stopped her track and then turned to her ..

" No , do you feel that way to hyuuga ? " Mikan shocked..

" How did you know that ? "

" I just knew .." Mikan bit her lips and asked her again ..

" Do you know what are those feeling ? "

" I think you're in love Mikan "

**-THAT NIGHT- **

**MIKAN'S POV **

" _I think you're in love Mikan " _

Hotaru's words were always twirling in my mind until now.. **'In love? But how come ?'** I thought confusedly .. I sighed and then plopped myself in my bed ..

_I'm in love .._

" Hey, sweetie .. did you already asleep ? " my mom's voice broke my thought .. I sat on my bed and then sighed ..

" Not yet mom .." she sat beside my on my bed and then pat my hair..

" Are you thinking about something ? You can always tell me you know .. " She said softly.. I wanted to tell my mom about this ..but, I'm scared ..

" No, mom .. I'm just.. tired ..that's all " I smiled to her ..She smiled back and then hugged me ..

" Okay then …tell me anything if you wanted to .. good night honey .. Sweet dream " She kissed my head and then went out my room .. I sighed again and then I took my diary .. I actually not a " Diary-girl " or something .. but I needed some place to let out my feelings .. I never wrote diary or something so, this was the first time I wrote it …

_Dear Diary, _

_Um, hello ? this was the first time I wrote so, I'm not really used to it ..anyway.. I'm Mikan Sakura.. You can called my Mikan.. :D _

_Right now, I feel so confused diary ..well, today was the first day in senior high school .. I met a new classmates oh! I also met Hotaru ! she was one of my classmates so, we will always together ! I'm so happy diary! She was my best friend since a longggg time agooo ! Anyway, when Narumi-sensei was partnered us.. I found my partner was Natsume Hyuuga ..He was really popular as what people said but I never met him personally …I admitted Natsume was really Handsome, HOT if I must add.. but with his pervert manner uh, I can't think about it ! He pissed me off! Not until this lunch accidents happened ..well, when the free_-_period announced by Narumi-sensei.. Me and Hotaru went to the canteen.. The Canteen was so full! Fortunately, there was a table for us ..suddenly, there was a group of girls that were some of Natsume fan-girls who accused me for being a B**** who stole their Natsume-sama ..I was shocked and confused and then got angry when they attacked Hotaru.. but, unfortunately for me.. I was poured by an orange liquid from top to my skirt ..one of the girls wanted to slap me and I was prepared for that.. but when I didn't feel anything .. I opened my eyes and there he is ..the source of our fought came to save me ..well, I was stunned by his actions and then he carried me ! My heart was beat so fast and I blushed furiously that time ! I don't know why.. but in Natsume's hands .. I felt protected ..his hands were warm and it was like I wanted to touch them …I don't know what was this feeling until Hotaru said " I think you're in love Mikan " What the heck! I didn't even understand what that meant! So, that's why I was confused diary...was it true, I'm in love ? I never felt like this toward a boy except Natsume.. was it true ? if it was ..Then was Natsume be my first love? _

_Love,_

_Mikan _

**Donee! XD well, how was it ? Please review ! Pretty pleaseee X3 **

**I need to know if my stories made sense or not ..:(**

**Pleaseee leave the review ! **

**Oh and feel free to PM me :D I'll gladly reply it :D**


End file.
